clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/3
Hi there! This is ny new user talk page, after my old one was getting too full. To see either of my old ones, here they are: Archive:Barkjon Talk 1 and Archive:Barkjon talk 2. Thanks!-- Barkjon 01:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Contest Contest in Webkinz Wikia in a couple of minutes! Webkinz Mania 23:49, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Syosp Hey, thanks for making me one, but how do I "roolback"? DillyDally-#1080015 00:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Please read BJ, how we get those awesome sigs? Like images+so forth?I made on, but the HTML doesn't seem to....User:DillyDally 05:31, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Great! Great, your passwords working again! What happened??[[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I honestly don't know what happened. I think I made a password I couldn't remember, and then when I was on my idle period it forgot my password.-- Barkjon 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Signature What do you think of my new signature?? [[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 18:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think it's a cool signature. I don't know abouth all that fancy HTML stuff, though.Mrperson 20:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think it's very good, but, personally, I don't think you need the E-mail user thingy.-- Barkjon 22:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) What Do You Think? What do you think about my new contest idea huh? I saw your reply but do you really think this would work out? P.S. Forgot Most Important Guideline ('Writing Must Be About Club Penguin') P.S.S. Forgot Most Second Important Guideline ('Including All Administration In Story Won't Give You A Higher Chance of Being A Winner But Including Us Is Appreciated') So In Other Words No "Kissing-Up!" LOL P.S.S. Quite A Few New Polls! Please Reply On My Talk Page! Thanx! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 02:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Yes, I do think it would work. Oh yeah, I have an idea but I'm gonna wait to bring it out.-- Barkjon 22:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Coming Soon!!! Out here at my school in Las Vegas we have this thing called Student Treasures where we get to create our own book and have it published and I wrote about Club Penguin which is kinda where I got the whole contest thing and will post it soon once it is published and will try to upload my story illustrations. I don't know if you ever heard of it because most people don't, but I think all of you will like it except if the contest goes through I won't enter it it would be cheating. P.S. '''IM SPIRALLING IM GOING CRAZY MY MAC LAPTOP NEEDS ADOBE FLASH PLAYER TO RUN CLUB PENGUIN AND OTHER THINGS AND WON'T WORK FOR WHATEVER REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' P.S.S. Updated My Ninja Shadows A Little More! Dunklebug 01:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Mew100 Thanks for watching mine and so many other non-member's backs! I appreciate members sticking up for non-members! :) [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 11:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome.-- Barkjon 16:25, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Bureacrat Hi There It's Me Dunklebug not requesting to be a bureacrat but wanting to know tips just in case you ever come to the point of making me a bureacrat. Please reply on my talk page Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 22:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Header Questions? I would like it to say "Blocks" "Protections" "Contributions" & "Deletions" if you could make my header like that Thanks! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 04:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Uh actually I'll do it jus' like mine.-- Barkjon 23:55, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Miss Me? hey, Barkjon I've come back and I'm ready to edit. (By the way there should be a vote on the real webmaster you or turtle shroom) I Dont go on club penguin anymore but i can help this wiki a whole lot (I also can't edit on monday,tuesday, or wednesday) Dogdude87 21:55, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Yes I do miss you! And, no I don't think there should be a vote. Mainly because Robbsi decided and he's really nice but now he's gone. -- Barkjon 22:13, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Oh ya, I also don't want to vote because I respect Robbsi. He's older, was a webmaster, and is pretty much more experienced. I know how to get hold of him, too. And plus, if I or someone else made a poll for it, I'd probably delete it. For one, it would make a hole in two friendships: Robbsi's, because he thought we should both be a webmaster, and TurtleShrooms, because if I won he'd be made(I think) or if he won I'd be mad(because I am certainly short-tempered and almost broke a friendship because of that). Not trying to offend you, just some advice. -- Barkjon 22:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Header Hey thanks for putting that on my page =) --Mrperson 19:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Another Idea!! Hey Barkjon I have another idea that we could call "The Administrators Review" which would be that all of us admins would have our own little section to talk about something which would be an example right '''Administrators Review Topic: St Patrick's Day Party' and we would each give our little own review on what we thought. P.S. Added Pics To My Ninja Shadows! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 21:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug That's a good idea. I'll make it right now. Credit?? Is it alright if I have credit for The Administrator's Review as creator even though you created it I mean just because it was my idea but if not im sorry if I sound rude right now! P.S. At The Dojo Today On Mammoth I Saw A Fight Between Nachos & ACP Not Knowing They Were Nachos I Joined Because I Had A Sombrero & I Saw Their Evil Ways & I Talked To 1 Cool Bird (Know Him) & He Said I Could Join Im An ACP NOW!! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 22:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ya it's fine.-- Barkjon 23:28, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Help With Userpage!! Barkjon could you fix my header because I want to include "Uploads" and it's not going so well! Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 04:33, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Uh sure!-- Barkjon 14:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, are you part of the testing server thing? If yu are, then meet me in Test Server 1 to say hi! I am Elgronday! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 16:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Yo Barkjon Barkjon, alirocks22 said that she was sorry so please tell this to Dunklebug to unbann Alirocks22 Thanks Polo8900000 I'll just do it ok?-- Barkjon 19:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Ok Barkjon User:Polo8900000 Thank-you!! That you for uunbanning me, Barkjon!!! You are much much much much better then dunklebug!! What ever can i do to repay you?? ~Alirocks22 Uh thanks, but Dunklebug unbanned you.-- Barkjon 23:20, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering... I know I'm not the most active user in the world on this wiki, but maybe could I become a beuracrat? If not, could you tell me how I could do better on this wiki?Mrperson 16:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Look, I really want to, and I think you deserve it, but what will other people think? Anyway, to have a better chance, just be more active.-- Barkjon 21:53, 26 March 2008 (UTC) That's ok. Hey, I see your on now, want to meet in the server Brumby on club penguin in the town? Mrperson 23:52, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Uh no thanks wait sure-- Barkjon 00:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Help me Barkjon, DillyDally threatened me he said: Polo, if you keep up the spammy, just remember, you're not safe, your family aren't safe, your dog isn't safe. please help me! Polo8900000 13:57:01 March 30 2008 Uh you don't spam. But I'll keep a look out. -- Barkjon 23:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Barkjon your the best. -Poloo8900000 '''REPLY' Acually I also know that DillyDally threatened Polo8900000.Can you plz ban Dillydally for at least one full month. - Rocrckhoper What the? he/she was posting a few images over "alirocks was here", he/she was spamming, that was a joke, look, sorry, I realize it's the internet, and stuff doesn't translate that way, I'm sorry, but you were putting a large amount of the same image, on the same page, and I, having run out of broadband, had to wait 20 minutes before I could look at the page, let alone edit the images. My friends and I use this "threat" all the time, I forget that mannerisms, jokes and sarcasm don't carry on well here in internet-land. Please forgive me. Yes, you may not have seen the images, but that's because I deleted them, several of the same image, once again, I apologize, I meant for it to be a friendly, jokey warning. DD-#1080015 08:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Uploading Problems How come if I try to upload a picture of my penguin it only comes up as a capital "A" with a swirly thing?? Dunklebug 01:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug how'd you do that? DD-#1080015 05:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Recordskeeper I was thinking that it would be nice to let everyone recognize penguins who have done an excellent job in making Club Penguin Wiki a safe, funny, and updated one. It's also nice if they can see how successful Club Penguin Wiki is by announcing how many articles and pages we have here and etc.. I'm the type of guy who wants to keep track of something's progress. So can you please hire me as the Wiki's official recordskeeper? P.S. As of now, I already counted the number of users in the wiki to 141. --Ocnarf rocks 05:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) We don't really need one, but, what the _ _ _ _, I vote "yes", means I don't have to do it. DD-#1080015 05:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. I don't mind.-- Barkjon 18:55, 1 April 2008 (UTC) April Fools Update May I assist? Could you remove the protection for the main page maybe? Sure.-- Barkjon 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hello, I'm Jonnyboy98. I was very active before but I've been on hiatus for months. I just wanted to see if you remembered me. Tell me on my userpage. Bye, Jonnyboy98 Petition, page deletion. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Unique_Names#Petition DD-#1080015 07:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Page Do you mind if I make a page, "pages that need an admin"? cause some just need renames, some need merging. DD-#1080015 07:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hi! I'm new... ...to this wiki but not to wikis in general. I had a look around and found almost no community activities. Now I've had the idea, that we could have certain contests. There will be three winners with three Club Penguin Wiki medals - bronze, silver and gold. These medals could just be templates which you can put onto your user page. My ideas for contests: * "Rockhopper-Island-Athon" – all wiki penguins who would like to do this draw pictures/maps of what they think Rockhopper Island looks like. The ones with the most effort and the most clever (meaning things like for example little details mentioned in CP Times) ideas will win. * "Build-Athon" – all wiki penguins who would like to do this draw ideas for new places in CP and write about them. A shopping centre, maybe, or a swimming pool The winners are found in the same way as above. I would make the jury the admins, because this saves us from having to vote each time. : Something else: I am grown up bilingually, English and German are my mother tongues and I speak both fluently. So if you ever need help with German stuff ask me, not altavista ;-). And, because I speak German too, I have looked at http://kamelopedia.mormo.org/index.php/Hauptseite (kamelopedia/camel-o-pedia) and this gave me this idea: How about calling user pages "Igloos" (kamelopedia calls them -translated- "Camel Caves"), users "Penguins" and user talks "Mailbox"? Now I wish you a nice day, and please have a think about my suggestions. Yours, Londogne (being the same penguin on CP) cp wikia band Hey Barkjon why shouldn't the Cp Wikia Band symble be the Clubpenguin Island International Airport picture I will draw it thanks 00:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ~~ Polo890 ~~ CP wikia band meetings Hey im Bluehero and I just joined the band. I was wondering when our meetings are because I went on Halfpipe at 4:30 and no one was there. User:Bluehero Did you go to the right place? (Barkjon's Igloo?) DD-#1080015 05:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I couldn't find it on the map. Is it 4:30 snow forts clock time zone? ~~Bluehero~~ Do you open your igloo for the Band meetings because I dont have you on my buddy list. Please answer me. ~~Bluehero~~ No I don't. Go to Half Pipe, the Cove, at 4:00 PST (PM) on weekdays.-- Barkjon 01:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ok. But I went there Friday and I couldn't find anyone. Could you meet me on CP sometime?~~Bluehero~~ Hey, please remember to sign all your posts with 4 tildes (~) DillyDally-#1080015 01:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ~~Bluehero~~ you're welcome. DillyDally-#1080015 02:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Revolotionar The page: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Revelutionar&diff=16531 (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Revelutionar&action=edit) Is what I think has been deleted unnecessarily, could I please bring it back, and turn it into a user page? DillyDally-#1080015 06:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. -- Barkjon 01:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Default Skin I'm thinking we need a default skin...gaming? DillyDally-#1080015 07:50, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll do it once I know HTML more.-- Barkjon 22:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Actually, no, how about slate, as gaming stuffs up the polls? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Front Page-Un-featured article How about on the front page, we put an "Un-featured" article, one that needs to be cleaned up? I put forward the Armies page. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sure!-- Barkjon 18:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Notice I don't know if you have noticed but Cbbcfan has been messing up a lot of pages. I have used the rollback thing to fix what I see him mess up. ~~Bluehero~~ So has Teesam, horrible grammar, bad pages. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 08:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Ditto Images I was wondering how you post images of penguins like in the Costume Gallery ? Hey there! First, you upload your image, you do this by clicking "Upload File", this should be on your left. If you named your image dwwd(and it's a .jpg file type). it would be dwwd.jpg, to put this on, type: For other tips, see This Im on Hey im on the vanilla server in the dance club. Wanna meet me? Thanks but no, actually, sure! OOOOOH IM ON!!!! ya im on! im on vanilla! so im probaly in my igloo, at the stage, at the iceberg, or at the dojo. Probaly in my opened igloo! Fun Bet Hey I just thought of a good idea if you agree tell me or if not tell me. Ok the bet is '''I Think The New Room That Club Penguin Said There Would Be Is Rockhopper's Quarters'. Ok if I''' win you have to make me a bureacrat, '''But If You win I'll ban myself for A MONTH!!!! I hope either way you dont take anything personal about it. Dunklebug 04:24, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug No, com'n, we need good editors like you DB! How about you get demoted to a rollback, for a month, and if you win, Burecrat for a month? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I can't demote bureacrat status, though.-- Barkjon 15:51, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah yeah sure no offense i thought it would be fun! No offense taken! But if it is Rockhopper's Quarters '''You'll Be IN DEBT!!' Nah Just Kidding!! Have A Nice Day =-] Dunklebug 18:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Templates I'll be making a few templates, any requests? Actually, scrap that, I've lost how to make it an actual template. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']]Forum 03:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion Why did you just delete my Howtos?--Londogne 08:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Meet me on Club Penguin Barkjon, meet me on Club Penguin. My penguin name is Mitzierowdy. Meet me on Half Pipe. I will be on the iceberg. CP wiki band songs Hey Barkjon I put up a song for voting on Club Penguin Wiki:Band Songs. I don't know if I did it right. Please tell me if i didn't so I can fix it.~~Bluehero~~ Webkinz Wiki:Contests Please go to Webkinz Wiki:Contests soon. It's our first contest. I bet you will win. Webkinz Mania 18:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon Hey Barkjon can I help the new CP Wikia members by putting Welcome to Cp Wikia on their talk page. Thanks ~~ Polo890 ~~ The penguin of the month voting I noticed that on the main page it says that relic ninja won the march penguin of the month and I don't even remember him being a choice. Just wanted to let you know! ~~ Bluehero~~ Ok thanks so much!-- Barkjon 00:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Your welcome! ~~ Bluehero~~ New Site Hey, I created a new website and I was wondering if you would look at it. It's still a little sloppy but Im working on it. Here is the link http://bluehero29.wordpress.com/. ~~ Bluehero~~ mesage you sent i discovered it by searching on google super24daisy